The present invention relates to a cleaning apparatus and a cleaning method, by which objects to be processed, such as semiconductor wafers and glass substrates for a LCD (liquid crystal display) unit etc., are immersed and cleaned in chemical and subsequently dried.
For example, in a cleaning treatment of a manufacturing process for a semiconductor device, such as LSI etc., various cleaning apparatuses are employed for removing contaminants on the surfaces of the semiconductor wafers, such as particles, organic contaminants, metallic impurities and so on, and for etching the surface of the wafer. Note, in this specification, the semiconductor wafer(s) will be called the wafer(s) for short, hereinafter. Above all, a cleaning apparatus of "wet" type comes into wide use on the grounds that the above contaminants can be removed effectively, etching can be done and a batch processing can be accomplished to enhance the throughput in the cleaning process.
In such a wet type of cleaning apparatus, the wafers to be cleaned are subjected to a chemical cleaning process (e.g. ammonia treatment, hydrogen fluoride treatment, sulfuric acid treatment etc.), a washing cleaning process using pure water etc., and a drying process using isopropyl alcohol [(CH.sub.3).sub.2 CHOH] or the like. Note, the isopropyl alcohol will be referred to an IPA, hereinafter. Further, the cleaning apparatus is so constructed to supply the chemicals, the pure water and the IPA to processing baths in processing order and a drying room, respectively. Thus, with the above arrangement, a batch processing method where the wafers in blocks of e.g. 50 sheets are successively immersed in the processing baths and dried in the drying room, comes into wide use.
However, the provision of the processing baths and the drying room for each process causes the apparatus to be large-sized undesirably. In addition, because of a lot of opportunities for transporting the wafers in the apparatus, in other words, being exposed to atmosphere, there is a great possibility of the particles' sticking to the wafers.
Therefore, in e.g. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (kokai) No. 64-81230 and the same No. 6-326073 etc., there are proposed cleaning apparatuses in each of which the processing baths and the drying room are formed in one body, so that the above-mentioned chemical process and drying process are carried out in one chamber. FIG. 1 shows one example of the cleaning apparatuses in the publications, representatively.
The shown cleaning apparatus comprises a chamber 200 and chemical (liquid) 202 stored in a lower portion 201 of the chamber 200. In processing, a wafer W is firstly immersed in the chemical 202. Thereafter, the wafer W is pulled up from the chemical 202 and then subjected to the drying process using the IPA etc. at an upper portion 203 of the chamber 200.
In the above-mentioned drying process while heating, however, there is a possibility that chemical atmosphere remaining in an upper area of the chamber 200 exerts a bad influence on the wafer W during the drying process. Furthermore, since there is a need to meet respective requirements of the chemical and drying processes simultaneously, the degree of freedom is restricted in design of the cleaning apparatus. Therefore, it is difficult to adopt various ideas to realize a high-speed cleaning process, a miniaturization of the chamber and so on. Meanwhile, in the drying process using the above IPA etc., it is generally executed to decompress the chamber by using a vacuum pump or the like. However, since the chamber in the cleaning apparatus constructed above, in which the chemical treatment etc. and the sequent drying process are executed together, has to have a large capacity volume to a certain extent, there are problems to be solved that it is necessary to increase a wall thickness of the chamber in order to ensure the pressure tightness and a high power vacuum pump is also required.